


beautiful versions of brokenness (the energy that exists between people when they feel seen, heard, and valued)

by MadHare0512



Series: Between Brothers [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author's Favorite, Brothers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Nick Burkhardt Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protectiveness, The Author Regrets Nothing, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Venom's presence curled into his hip, a soothing warmth giving him a sense of safety that helped ease his anxiety. He understands us, Eddie. Understands our relationship. We must protect him, Eddie. Like with Anne.Eddie chuckled softly, knowing full well that Nick could handle ugly just as well as Anne could. You didn't get to be a police officer without being able to handle yourself. Still, Eddie nodded and agreed, "As long as he'll let us."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eddie Brock & Nick Burkhardt, Eddie Brock & Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester & Nick Burkhardt & Stiles Stilinski, Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Between Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912075
Kudos: 31





	beautiful versions of brokenness (the energy that exists between people when they feel seen, heard, and valued)

**Author's Note:**

> This started with an idea based on a fic that was just SPN/Venom and then evolved from there. I regret none of it. Also, relationships aren't touched on much because of this just being a quiet moment between brothers, but it's important to me that you know this: Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel, Monroe/Rosalee/Nick, and Venom/Eddie.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

beautiful versions of brokenness (the energy that exists between people when they feel seen, heard, and valued)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Canon Divergence, Altered Timeline, Fandom Fusion**

_Dean Winchester: oldest, in a relationship (Castiel - dating)_

_Eddie Brock: second-oldest, in a relationship (Venom - soulmates/life partners)_

_Sam Winchester: second youngest, in a relationship (Gabriel - dating)_

_Nick Burkhardt: youngest, in a relationship (Monroe and Rosalee - married)_

_Stiles Stilinski: a distant cousin, in a relationship (Derek - dating)_

_"I define connection as the energy that exists between people when they feel seen, heard, and valued; when they can give and receive without judgment; and when they derive sustenance and strength from the relationship."  
_ _~Brené Brown_

_"There is no perfection, only beautiful versions of brokenness."  
_ _~Shannon L. Alder_

_Eddie_ , Venom whispered as they lay on the couch, listening to Nick's quiet voice conversing with the person he was on the phone with.

"What, V?" Eddie asked blearily, his arm thrown over his face to block the light coming from the slit in the curtain. It was too early for this mess, he'd been hoping to go back to sleep, but Venom seemed to be determined to ask about every single thing his brothers did.

Eddie's brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester and Nick Burkhardt, along with their cousin Stiles, had been coming up to meet for their annual reunion. Nothing big, just the fact that they where the only ones left of the Winchester family alive and it was nice to reconnect. Then Sam and Dean had been followed by a demon and some kind of creature had come after Nick, which resulted in the five of them getting into a fight that lasted until the early hours of the morning. They'd been in San Francisco, thankfully, so Eddie had offered up his apartment for them to lay low in before they headed out to the woods for the cabin owned now by Sam and Dean.

Stiles was in a sleeping bag on the bedroom floor while Sam and Dean took the massive bed. Nick had opted for a blanket fort on the living room floor and insisted that Eddie take the couch. None of them were exactly happy about the arrangement, but Eddie had put his foot down when they tried to let him keep the bed. Nightmares were common in this family, with what all of them had been through (Sam and Dean with their monsters, Eddie with the Symbiotes, Nick with the _Wesen_ , and Stiles with his werewolf pack), and these sleeping arrangements were optimized with that fact in mind.

 _Why did your brother make the phone call after he woke up, Eddie?_ Venom asked softly, understanding of Eddie's ire at being woken up, or at least enough to keep his voice softer than normal.

"He had a nightmare, V. He's probably checking in with his partners," Eddie replied, voice equally soft as he pulled his arm away from his eyes to glance over at Nick. He decided that if Eddie wouldn't let him sleep until the symbiote's curiosity was satisfied, then he could at least make sure his baby brother was alright.

 _Partners?_ Venom asked. _Like you and me?_

"Yeah, but his partners aren't black goopy things that need a host to survive," Eddie called up the memory he had of Nick's partners. "Monroe and Rosalee."

 _He has two partners?_ Venom stewed in the memory for a moment, watching it play again and again.

Eddie nodded, "Yes. I went to their wedding shortly before I met you."

Venom's presence in his head seemed to purr, then there was a soft pressure at his temple as Venom nodded. _Why did he call them?_

Eddie remembered the time he'd caught his mother calling John after the man had come into town when he was about 2 years old. Most of it was flashes, but after she's kicked him out, she'd called her mother. When Eddie asked her why, she'd replied, "Sometimes you just have to hear your loved one's voice." He said the same thing to Venom, voice thick with the same emotion thinking of his mother had always brought. Venom became a visible presence that looked a bit like a cat and rubbed his head against Eddie's cheek. Eddie huffed a soft laugh and accepted the comfort.

Nick cut off his call, rubbed a hand down his face, and sighed, the tension that had slipped off his shoulders returned just a bit. He came to the living room, his ring catching the meager light from the window as he laid back in his sleeping back. He curled up on his side and glanced up at Eddie with less haunted eyes. "Thanks for waking me up, Eddie," he murmured.

Eddie waved the apology away, "Venom woke me up to tell me you were having one, I just woke you up."

Nick's eyes flickered with amusement, "Thank Venom too, then."

 _You're welcome,_ Venom whispered back.

Eddie didn't relay this to Nick, mostly because Nick looked like he'd drop off any moment. Nick closed his eyes, preparing for sleep. Eddie let his eyes close and his mind quiet. Eddie could still remember the first time he saw Nick after the brutal custody battle between Nick's Aunt and John Winchester. Nick's Aunt was moving through California on a trip and had taken Nick's with her. They'd stopped near the place John had set up shop for a hunt and Eddie had managed to slip away long enough to meet with Nick. Nick had been going through a rough time, he'd said it was with one of his Aunt's ex-boyfriends but no more than that, and Nick had looked just as helpless at that moment as he did in the moments after Eddie had woken him.

When Eddie had asked Nick if he was okay back then, Nick had tried for a smile and replied, "I will be." Eddie remembered struggling not to take Nick and running away. He'd only been 16 at the time, but Eddie knew exactly how to disappear without a trace, and if Nick would've let him, he'd have done it. He would've taken Nick and disappeared in the night with no traces left behind until Nick turned 18 and was legally able to live on his own. Eddie didn't, Nick wouldn't let him, but he'd wanted to.

Nick's voice pulled Eddie from his thought. "Your relationship with Venom is like my marriage, right?"

Eddie was startled for a half-second, eye flying open as he let the question sink in, then asked, "What?"

"That's how it works, right? For better or worse?" Nick didn't open his eyes, his voice was sleepy in a way that made Eddie want to fuss over him like he had when Nick was 12.

Eddie smiled, "Venom and I are bound for life. I can only die of old age at this point and I'll be surprised if I can die of that."

"Sounds kind of lonely," Nick said with a yawn, curling further under the thick blanket Eddie had stocked specifically for his baby brother's use (because Nick _still_ couldn't hold a steady temperature).

"Nah, I'll be okay. Venom will keep me company if I truly can't die."

Nick nodded, "Sounds like a fair deal then." Then he was out, every bit of unspoken and unseen tension leaving his body as he dropped into sleep.

Eddie smiled, "Sweet dreams, Nick."

 _Eddie,_ Venom murmured after a while. _We like this one, Eddie._

"Thought you didn't like any of my brother, V. What happened?" Eddie replied sleepily, arm thrown over his eyes again.

Venom's presence curled into his hip, a soothing warmth giving him a sense of safety that helped ease his anxiety. _He understands us, Eddie. Understands our relationship. We must protect him, Eddie. Like with Anne._

Eddie chuckled softly, knowing full well that Nick could handle ugly just as well as Anne could. You didn't get to be a police officer without being able to handle yourself. Still, Eddie nodded and agreed, "As long as he'll let us."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon that Venom loves Nick and Stiles because they get the relationship between Venom and Eddie, and he tolerates Sam because at least Sam tries, but Venom can't stand Dean because Dean is loud and obnoxious and sometimes very rude. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
